WHO HAS EVERYTHING, the Psychology of SUPERMAN, a SPECIAL EDITION
by Mark Meredith
Summary: This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode, "For the Man Who Has Everything." It is the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite! Wonder Woman and the BatMan Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for!
1. Chapter 1

Approximate Words Counted 200

2013,

Disposable Copy

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity, What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode**, "**For the Man Who Has Everything**." It is** the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite!! _Wonder Woman and the BatMan Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

- - -30- - -

Word Count 2,400

2013,

Disposable Copy

* **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION*

by

*Mark Walter Meredith*

Was once an animated episode of the **Justice League Unlimited **cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition,** the Superman **Company's eleventh straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of **the League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen** and the people that made _the-WatchMen _comic book**.** The title of the comic book story and the cartoon_ was called _ **"For the Man Who Has Everything." **The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In _**Superman's**_ comics for the sole reason of **drama** the writers of _**SuperMan**__ comic books _decided to make Superman: Kal: dramatically wish that Superman had lived on Krypton: for all of Superman's, life instead of living on Earth.

__**Superman Kent Kal **_was dramatically sad all of the time: Superman: was tormented by this wish. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read _**Superman's**_ comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old: soon enough: and eventually it all became just depressing!

Meredith-2 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPE'

By the sixties_** Superman **_had placed an iron fort door on_** Kal's **_the Solitude **Fort** and that was the only door that Kent let most people know of: but Kent left a door open for his friends: and the holy trinity of _**Superman**_ comic's company was coming to the **Fort**: Solitude for Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

_**(Ms. Prince) Wonder Woman **_and_** Bruce Wayne the Batman **_were coming over to celebrate_** Superman's **_birthday with_** Superman**_.

Then_** Superman **_went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

So_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Mr. Wayne, **_showed up at the **Fort**: Solitude to help celebrate_** El's **_birthday celebration which_** Superman **_found out from a memory device Mr. Kent Superman created with_** Superman's **_super intellect and used on El's self to find Kent's first memories on Krypton_**. **_

_**Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_came bearing gifts: but what do you get for the man who has everything: _**Ms. Prince's **_and_**, The Batman's **_question was answered when they walked deeper into the **Fort**: Solitude and saw_** Superman**_**: **a victim of a parasite: standing before Ms. Prince! In addition, Bruce Wayne: hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature: was an open alien canister. That could have been a biohazard. Containment cylinder: and an extraterrestrial set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in El's chest.

Kent in _Kent's: __**Superman**_ outfit stood **up** straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Ms. Prince: being a creature of magic,_** Wonder Woman's **_self: felt the plant with_** Wonder Woman's **_fingers and could feel the _**ma**_**gic** in the roses_**. **_

_**Wayne, **_distatched a rounded cylinder from_**, The Batman's **_**utility belt** that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and _**Wayne, **_shone the light in one of Kent's eyes to see **if**_** Kent's **_pupils narrowed a little: and they didn't and_** Wayne, **_said that_** Superman **_was in_** Kent's **_own little world now.

_**Superman **_heard_** Wayne, **_though: even if it was in just a subconscious way.

In_** Kent's **_mind in_** Superman's **_paradise: as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

_**El's **_subconscious began to change_** El's **_fondest! Dream: into a nightmare: Ms. Prince noted that Kent was renown throughout the universe as the greatest super hero. Moreover, had received presents from alien races. Before: for defending other planets:_** Wayne **_brought up the point that_** Superman **_might have a teleportation device that: races: from other planets send alien gifts with **on**_** Kent's **_Kryptonian First-day: Inside_** El's **_mind: the parasite alien was putting Kent into a standing coma and making_** Superman **_blissfully dream El's fondest desire: to be alive on Krypton.

Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous. Kent was married to_ Llyra Llerrol: _the Krypton-woman that Kent had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise: and met romantically before. Did someone ask, **what does one get for the **_**Superman**_** that has everything?** Naturally: one gets the man who has everything: something that_** Superman **_can never have.

El's father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton: supposedly two years after _Jor _made _Jor's _insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. _** Superman **_was coming to El's home as the red **sun** was **setting** through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton: that were on the horizon. Kent had two children with_ Llyra Kal-El: _called Orna Kal-El and Van-El. As_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_struggled to figure out how this had happened the extraterrestrial_** Mongul **_walked up behind_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Wayne, **_and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off of_** Kent's **_life-force.

_**Mongul **_stated that_** Wayne **_was correct about how_** Superman **_had a teleportation device: Kent: was a geologist much like Kent's biological father.

Meredith-5 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-6 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them. In addition, condescendingly pats the insensate _** Superman **_on the head twice, then pet the parasitical. Organism:_** Mongul **_even put _**Mongul**_ 's outstretched finger under El's chin as if to tickle his chin and say_, " Koochy_-kuuchy coo:_ " Mongul _then turned towards_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_and took off _**Mongul'**__s_ circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if_** Mongul **_were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically_** Wayne**_. The evil alien brought up **that** Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_was_** Mongul **_supposed to kill first to be polite:_**Ms. Prince: **_being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching_** Mongul **_and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to_** Mongul's **_head_. _

_**Mongul's **_head jerked aback with the mighty blow_.__** Mongul **_grabbed Wonder Woman's_** head**_ to begin the_** battle**__**. **__**Mongul **_said that that the only way that_** Superman **_could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up El's fondest dream become true. In the TV cartoon version: Kal's alien enemy had suggested that Kent was dreaming in_** Kent's **_coma: dreaming of taking over the worlds of Kent's universe_. _

_**Mongul **_probably said this because_** Mongul **_assumed that everybody was like_** Mongul **_deep down inside: which is what insensitive persons think: in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically: I find_**: **__**Mongul **_smashed_** Ms. Prince **_through a wall punching_** Ms. Prince **_into the armory. _**Ms. Prince **_picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with_** Wonder Woman's **_super strength and shot_** Mongul **_in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into_** Mongul's **_brain and discoordinate_** Mongul's **_neurons in_** Mongul's **_brain: throwing-off_** Mongul's **_coordination and evening the odds out in the fight. The Neural Impact-er had no effect on the super strong giant and_** Mongul **_open-palmed_** Wonder Woman's **_head into a wall:_** Kent's **_biological father _Jor _wished deep down inside that Krypton **had** exploded! After _Jor's _theorized explosion that didn't happen _Jor _was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara '-El soon after died from a sickness and _Jor _thought that _Jor _could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if _Jor _was still leading Krypton:_ Jor _was working with a religious faction of extremists.

Therefore, that _Jor _could rule the planet. Once again: _**Ms. Prince**__**: **_soon found out that_** Ms. Prince **_was out of_** Wonder Woman's **_league. As_** Ms. Prince **_fought_** Mongul **_and kept_** Mongul **_ busy: _**Wayne, **_tried to talk to_** Superman **_and tell_** Superman **_to wake up and deep down inside_** Superman **_could understand what_** Wayne, **_was saying.

Meredith-7 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-8 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Kent took El's child Van to a crater in Father El's_ flying automobile _ where Kandor City used to be and as Superman, **knew** deep inside that it wasn't real_** Superman **_told Van **good-by **as Van said that Van wanted Father El and Van to go back to_ Mother Llyra Kal-El__:_meanwhile_** Wayne **_was attempting to yank the biohazard organism. The Batman was telling the other super hero** that** was in the battle with_** Mongul **_that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that_** Mongul **_was wearing when_** Mongul **_was talking to them at first: and_** Mongul **_was touching the parasite organism with and took them off: perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While _**Wayne,**_ thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle_** Wayne, **_was pulling on the _parasite biohazard-organism_ without the circuitry-laden gloves: feeling the parasite organism give a little: _**Superman**_ bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to Kent: almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal. _**Wayne**_ began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off_** Superman **_when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Kent knew that_** Kent's **_dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from Kent by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and_** Superman **_wanted to hug El's son: that Kent always wanted to have on Krypton: even though Kent knew that Van was not real.

Kent and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared Kent was standing in the **Fort**: Solitude staring into space with El's hands hanging loosely and helplessly at Kent's sides but_** Superman **_continued staring at nothing for a moment: devastated emotionally before Kent began to get angrier than Kent had ever gotten before in El's life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around_**, The Batman's **_forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto _**Wayne**_**: **the parasite creature organism grabbing_** Wayne, **_by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging_**, The Batman's **_barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

**The** **Caped Crusader** stood there with the parasite organism in **the Crusader's** two hands. **The** **Crusader** said seemingly to the Crusader's self**,** **Bruce, don't let it get hold of you: **then the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **oh, no. I [cannot] handle this****.**

**The Crusader **finally noticed Kent stepping up raising El's fists up from_** Kal's **_sides with every muscle in_** Superman's **_body and face tensed in rage.

Kent said quietly, "Who: did **this**: to **me**?"

**The Crusader** uttered the word: **superman.**

**The Crusader** said, _**Superman**_**? Are you O.K? You look sort of, uh: **

Meredith-12 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

_**Superman **_knew who it was: and **said** intensely one name_, __**Mongul: Wayne, **_in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane_. __** Mongul **_heard that_** Superman **_ had come out of El's coma and_** Mongul **_was about to punch_** Ms. Prince **_in the face as_** Ms. Prince **_hung from_** Mongul's **_ left fist by the end of_** Wonder Woman's **_long hair in _**Mongul**__'s_ fist. _** Ms. Prince **_fell from _**Mongul**__'s_ opening hand to the ground for half a second as_** Superman **_flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of **that** armory: behind _**Mongul**_: Kent facing_** Mongul's **_back. At super-speed,_** Superman **_ flew though the back wall at such speed that the stone wall was crushed to powder just before _**Superman: **_as Kent flew through it.

_**Superman **_flew through the wall and with El's fists rammed_** Mongul **_in the back knocking_** Mongul **_forward onto the ground_**.**_ _** Mongul **_lie on the floor in front of Kent as_** Superman **_walked towards_** Mongul **_for retribution: as_** Superman **_ordered_** Mongul **_to, **get up.**

Meredith-12B **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

**The Crusader** managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off of Bruce's chest: and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant: but then thought of the perfect place to put it_. _

_**Mongul **_with one hand picked up the smaller_** Superman **_aimed down at_** Mongul **_to singe _**Mongul**__'s_ shoulder with_** Kent's **_laser-like heat vision and_** Mongul **_delivered a thundering left to_** El's **_chest knocking Kent through a wall into the Computer Room_. __** Mongul **_was about to hit_** Superman **_with a right and **the Crusader **behind_** Mongul **_said_**, **_uh**, excuse me**_**: Mongul **_turned sideways and looked at **the Crusader **in shock and horror**. ****The Crusader **continued: **but I think this is** **yours** and **the Crusader **threw the parasitical roses onto_** Mongul's **_barrel-like chest.

Meredith-14 '**YTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION

_**Superman **_said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead:

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Word Counted 200

2013:

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN: EMPEROR JOKER

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac! Every night Clark Kent breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find out Clark Kent can only jump and not fly! Then Clark Kent is just tracked down by the Justice League of America Unlimited: Frontier and dragged back to Arkham Asylum, and it all begins over again!

Rated for KIDS to safely read!

- - -30- - -

Line Count; 17

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

ARTICLE: SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION; THE

JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II (& III): ' CRAZY ABOUT YOU '

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name, "Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity, had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. The Doctor then would use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown, and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill, wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of crime fighters such as: Wonder Woman Diana. Another mystery-woman was a partially reformed Selena Kyle Catwoman who at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum ever. There were other mystery-men such as Plastic Man, Brown-Slingshot (Oliver Queen Green Arrow), Yellow Paper Lantern (Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern), the Flab (Wallace West the Flash), John Jones the Martian Manhunter and the Shadow Thief; who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy, Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called Super-Burger-Boy and Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up, something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical joke on Joker. As Joker left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This WIZARD OF OZ group thrown together one by one, Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik) and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the Hall of JerkO's in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice.

Continued.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Count 1,900

2013;

Disposable Copy

'Superman's Forbidden Room' (All-Star Superman Number Two) Lois's Birthday Surprise?

by

Mark Meredith

Kent, Kal-El, Superman took Lois Lane in Lois Lane's car with Lois Lane's heater on to the Fortress of Solitude and the Superman robots welcomed Mr. Kent Kal-El, coming to the front to meet, Kent, there. Kent, showed Lois Lane the armory where, Kent, kept some of the most deadliest weapons in the universe, weapons, that could even hurt, Kent, like the Kryptonite Laser that, Kent, kept floating above a pedestal, like, some other weapons, Kent, had isolated there in antigravity. Now, Grant Morrison is a writer who writes some pretty **strange **science-fiction concepts. In the storyline Grant Morrison is trying to make _Superman_ comics the way they were in the 60's when Superman comic books had the far-out sci-fi ideas that only the mind of a child could believe in and have faith in, being a wide-eyed kid_, full_ of **wonder.**

Grant Morrison is revamping and retelling stories that could have only happened in the 1950's such as Lois Lane getting powers or like Kal-El, Kent, testing, Kent's, Super-Strength against Atlas and Samson; Kent, versus El's Super-man pal Jimmy Olson and such. Kent, asked Lois Lane if Lois Lane wanted to see, Kent's, Time Telescope, that can see short message holographs from future Supermen that are descendants of, Kent. Lois Lane, being a reporter, asked, Kent, if, Kent, was O.K, because of Kent's El's going so close to the 6,000 degree sun. Kent, paused, turning away from Lois Lane at the portal to the next room, lying to Lois Lane, pausing emotionally, knowing about Kent's El's own death coming.

Kent changed the subject, not ready to tell Lois Lane at that point. Kent, showed Lois Lane a holograph of Kal Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow, and said that, Kent, couldn't really understand what the future Supermen were talking about. There was a garbled message about how Kent the Man of Steel of Tomorrow had gone forward in time to fight the Tyrant Sun, Solaris in the year 500,000 with the other Supermen. Kent showed Lois Lane, Kent's, alien, pet, baby Sun Eater creature, which, Kent, fed tiny **stars**.

Lois Lane saw a hallway with a red glow lighting it. Lois Lane walked down it to a door that was wide open where the red glow was coming from. Pale blue mist was coming out from inside the doorway. When Lois Lane looked inside the door, she found what was illuminating the short hallway, _reddish_ screen with Lois Lane's anatomy on it.

There were three others with Lois Lane's nervous system, but also Lois Lane's skeletal structure, hair and skin measurements. A Super Robot was studying Lois Lane's DNA and distilling a formula! Kent, told Lois Lane that Lois Lane could go into any room in Fortress but that one. Kent then changed the subject and asked Lois Lane if Lois Lane would like to see, Kent's, zoo for endangered aliens.

As, Kent, and Lois Lane walked away, Kent, told the Super Robot to report to get himself repaired for leaving the door open.

Kent and Lois Lane had dinner aboard the Titanic, which, Kent, raised back around 1981 and put, in a chamber of_ Fortress__._ Kent, prepared the same menu that they had served on the Titanic. Kent, wore a hooded cloak which was traditional formal wear from the Fourth Age of Krypton and told Lois Lane that, Kent, had sewn it, Kal-El's, self. Kent, also said that, Kent's, curiosity and creativity had been tripled during, Kent's, Kal-El, Superman trip to the sun.

Tomorrow was Lois Lane's birthday and suddenly Lois Lane began becoming a little bit paranoid that, Kent would play a birthday prank surprise on Lois Lane. Lois Lane started also to get paranoid of, Kent, lying to Lois Lane because, Kent, used to lie to Lois Lane that, Kent, was Superman. Lois Lane thought that, Kent, was acting strangely recently. Lois Lane was wondering why, Kent, was taking Lois Lane to spend a day at_ Fortress_ one day before Lois Lane's birthday.

For the first time Lois Lane felt like Lois Lane could see their weird relationship in terms of black and white and not shades of gray. Lois Lane didn't like it all so Lois Lane left the dinner table. Lois Lane kept wondering if all this was tied in to, Kent, going back in and out of that spooky room. What if, Kent's, boosted super intellect was changing, Kent?!

What if that alien had brought Lois Lane to, Kent's,_ Fortress _as a pet just for the purpose of dissecting in that scary room tonight?! Kent, went to the 'Telescope room to think aloud to, Kent's, self-revealing the reason, Kent, was hiding something. Kent, said to, Kent's, self**,** **"**How can I spoil her birthday with the news that I'm **dying?"** Kent, dropped, Kent's, glasses in the 'Telescope room and walked through the armory room.

Lois Lane felt like Lois Lane needed a weapon to protect Lois Lane's self from, Kent. Kent walked towards the exit of the baby Sun-Eater room as Lois Lane ran from Lois Lane's room to the armory. Lois Lane heard a static-Y voice from the 'Telescope room. Lois Lane said curiously, "Hello? Kal Kent?"

It was the Unknown Soldier Superman from 4500 A.D. with shredded, burnt, cape and his head and hands covered with bandages. The Unknown Super Soldier from 4500 said for Lois Lane to ask two questions. Lois Lane wanted to know, "Will, Superman _and_ I ever **marry **and have **children?** I need to know."

The Superman Soldier answered, **the horrible Hz ox x t tat answer is before you.**

Lois Lane asked, "Wait! What do you **mean?**"

Before Lois Lane could get an answer for Lois Lane's question, two robot Supermen heard Lois Lane's fear in Lois Lane's voice and came out of a recess in the wall saying, "Something wrong, Miss?" and the other said, **WOULD you like to come with **_**us**_** to Superman? **

Lois Lane went back to the portal to the armory, touching the bare wall next to it, which activated it to close shut on the Super Robots as Lois Lane said, "**Gotcha!**" trapping them in the 'Telescope room. Was Kent's El's and Lois Lane's child going to be a horrible mutation that needs to cover his mutated skin from the eyes of others? Thoughts like this ran through Lois Lane's journalistic mind as Lois Lane ran to the pedestal that had the Kryptonite Laser. Lois Lane grabbed the Kryptonite Laser and ran to the entrance of the 'Eater alien baby's room and yelled at the closed D.N.A. experiment room, **Superman!**

What if, Kent, wanted to do D.N.A. experiments on Lois Lane in that room and create a new race of half human, half Kryptonian-mutant Supermen?! Lois Lane ran over to face the short hallway D.N.A. lab door and said quietly, **Superman?** Lois Lane walked up closer with the gun at the ready, aiming it at the door and yelled angrily to get, Kent's, attention**, Superman! **Lois Lane then said quietly, "Are you there?" as the sliding door slid upwards-revealing Kent's booted feet.

Lois Lane was so scared about what would happen next that Lois Lane shot the 'Laser before Lois Lane could see, Kent's, face, the ray-gun discharging Kryptonite energy as the gun jerked in Lois Lane's hands, Lois Lane yelling**, "Aaaaaaa!"**

Lois Lane shot, Kent, in the chest and, Kent, stood there afterward with green smoke coming off, Kent's, Superman S. Kent stood aback staggered with shock, touching the spot on, Kent's, chest where, Kent, was shot, saying only, **ow.**

Lois Lane: immediately was feeling bad for Lane's extreme reaction blurted out**,** **Superman! Oh, my God! What **_**have**_** I done? **

Kent, having being immune to **Green-Kryptonite** since the particular radioactivity of the sun's energy over-powered Clark's Superman's cells, Kent, said, "**Interesting** way to discover I've become immune to **Green-Kryptonite** radiation. Tickles!" Kent, gently took the gun from out Lois Lane's hands, saying, "Mind if _I_ just **take** that? **Robot Seven** had a data processing problem." Kent's, head smoking with **Green-Kryptonite** energy, Kent, continued with, Kent's, hand on Lois Lane's shoulder, "He left the lab door **open** while I was synthesizing some alien **chemicals.** They can cause **visual** distortions and extreme **Paranoid** reactions."

Kent's, top of his head stopped smoking as Lois Lane said**,** **"**But that awful room with the **dissecting machine."**

Lois Lane was speaking about a device Lois Lane saw in the back of that experimentation room as, Kent, walked Lois Lane into the room, showing Lois Lane what, Kent, had been doing in that room all along saying**, Lois Lane, shh. What you saw was a Super Sewing machine. It uses diamond tipped needles to weave light, indestructible thread. Sorry I **_**kept**_** disappearing, but I wanted to make your birthday present, and, at six billion letters, it takes even me a long time to read and memorize an entire DNA code. **

Lois Lane closed Lois Lane's eyes to massage Lois Lane's brow muscles for a second **saying, "**What are you **talking** about?**" **

Lois Lane, with Lois Lane's hand brushed Lois Lane's hair from Lois Lane's eyes as, Kent, explained, "You **almost** spoiled my surprise, _but_** I** guess you can come **in** now". Lois Lane reached up with Lois Lane's other hand as if to cover Lois Lane's mouth in shame of what she had almost done, Kent, saying**, "**These new **Exo-Genes** I've been making allow a human being to duplicate my **Powers** for **24 hours."** Kent, walked over to a refrigerating mechanism and pulled out a chemical filled test-tube and said, **I was trying to keep it a secret, like, ah, like that secret identity of mine. [Nevertheless], this is for you.**

Kent put the test tube that Superman had corked down earlier down on a table and held up a **Super-Woman** costume, states **Happy Birthday, Lois Lane.**

That was the end of issue two.

**Next ISSUE ALL-STAR SUPERMAN # THREE "SWEET DREAMS, **

**SUPER-WOMAN" **

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Approx Words Count 700

Twenty Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

OF THE SUPERMAN: ALL-STAR

by

M. W. Meredith

center of the earth! **Look** at this! It's **amazing."**

Clark Kal the Super-Man began to walk towards Lois Lane Super-woman, and Samson as Samson was giving Lois Lane an African tribal-looking necklace; Samson saying**, as amazing as these Radioactive Crown Jewels I, err borrowed from the Sphinx back in the First Dynasty of Atom Hotep, eightie**_**th**_** Century** **BC?**

(Clark) Kal-El still beginning to walk towards Samson specifically said**, I'd watch out, Lois; 238 Uranium is lethal.**

Lois wore the big necklace and she looking down at the glowing light-blue glow, replied**, not when you're immune to all harm for 24 hours. Look, I'm genuinely flattered, guys, but you'd have to go a long way to outdo** **Super-Man.** Samson stated that a date with Clark Kent was indeed a date of a lifetime, but a daylong date with super **Samson** was a date of over one _**hundred**_ lifetimes. Samson went on and on about how Samson is going to take Lois in Samson's Chrono-Mobile to the Cretaceous Age for Triceratops Bourbignon and champagne nightcaps at the night of Jesuse's crucifixion (this last part of their possible date was Samson's idea probably because of the comic book Samson's insensitivity and ego, and not for any other reason).

As Lois purposefully was staring, flirting with Samson, Clark Kent walked up to Lois; taking Lois's hand as El said to Lois**, Lois can we talk? I don't get it, Lois. I cannot believe you're flirting with Samson!**

Lois continued staring through the corners of the Super Woman's eyes at what Samson was wearing obviously trying to make Super-Man jealous as Lois said**, well, maybe I'm just teaching you a lesson. Y'know? After the creepy and ridiculous impersonation of Clark Kent that started all this? Super-Man, please, we both know you'll WIN any contest the loser, can dream up. **

**It's my birthday! Have some** **fun.** Lois then walked off spunk-I-l-y and playfully!

For the couple of people there Lois led the way walking away from El and past Samson. As Samson began to turn to follow Lois; Clark Kent stopped Samson in Samson's tracks; Super-Man grabbing Samson by shoulder; Super-Man saying to Samson, **I **_**don't**_** like you much, Samson; wherever you go, trouble follows. What do I have to do to make you keep your hands off my girl?**

Samson turned towards El as Samson took out from behind Samson a cloth satchel bag on a thread woven cord that was draped across Samson's big chest the whole time and even Lois hadn't noticed it there. Kal the Super-Man rested El's hands, putting El's on Clark Kent's sides as Samson took a newspaper out of his satchel that had different objects in it from different time eras, as Samson said**, I'm a time-traveler, Super-Man. According to my sources, she won't be your girl for too much** **longer.** Samson showed, El, a headline from a future Daily Planet edition that read,

Super-Man Dead

Samson turned away from Clark Kent to follow Lois whom was walking far ahead, leading the **way** for Samson and Clark Kent. Samson turned his face to Clark Kent as Samson walked off, to say, **all's fair in love and war.** As Clark Kent and Samson walked along, following Lois up ahead Samson spoke, **figure you'll soon be way too busy. **

Super-Man looked at Samson

Continued.

The End


End file.
